Conventional computer tomography apparatuses of the third generation are disclosed, for example, in WO 2007/048590 A1. One problem associated with these conventional computer tomography apparatuses is that high doses of radiation are applied to the patient during scanning
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,157 discloses a computer tomograph comprising a stationary radiation detector. Therefore, this patent follows a different approach.
Moreover, reference is made to EP 1 780 676 A1 and EP 1 677 253 A1.
Therefore, it could be helpful to reduce the radiation doses which are applied during a scanning process. Particularly, it could be helpful to provide a tomography apparatus and a tomography method which is applying a reduced radiation dose to the patient during scanning